beachboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Historical Sites
List of the most relevant Beach Boys historical sites and other places of interest. 'Homes' The Wilsons *''8012 S. Harvard St., Los Angeles CA, USA''. The Wilson family (Murry, Audree, little Brian and Dennis) moved there in late 1941 and lived there until early 1945 when they moved to 3701 West 119th Street, Hawthorne, CA- now site of the Beach Boys Landmark. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-9G42Zs0zk4 Brian Wilson *''5N129 Dover Hill, St. Charles, IL 60174. Brian Wilson and his wife moved here in the late 90s and only stayed for 2 years or so. They chose the location to be near Brian's then-producer but left after a falling out with said producer. The two have since reconciled. The house was listed for $1.49 million at one point and includes Brian's custom-built basement music studio. *910 Greentree, Los Angeles California, USA. This is where Brian Wilson lived in the 1980s as he was being treated by a psychiatrist for his well-publicized mental health issues. *''10452 '''Bellagio Road', Bel Air, Los Angeles CA, USA''. Brian and Marilyn Rovell lived there between 1967 and 1978. *''1448 Laurel Way, Beverly Hills, Los Angeles CA, USA''. Brian and Marilyn Rovell lived there between 1965 and 1967. *''7235 Hollywood Boulevard, Los Angeles CA, USA. Apartment home of Brian Wilson circa 1964. Dennis Wilson * ''31284 '''Broad Beach Rd', Malibu, CA 90265. Dennis' home with Karen. * '2600 Benedict Canyon Dr', Beverly Hills, CA''. This is where some of Dennis Wilson's happier years were spent; he had moved with his wife and two kids * ''6120 Trancas Canyon Rd, Malibu, CA 90265. Dennis lived here with Shawn Love for a time. Google Streetview shows a scenic view of the distant Pacific Ocean from the location. * '14400 Sunset Boulevard', Pacific Palisades, California''. This was Dennis' home in the late 1960s. Described as a large log-cabin-style home, Dennis hosted the Charles Manson family here for a summer to great expense. Dennis later moved out to be rid of Manson and his "family". * From a fan-site: ** 8012 Sth. Harvard Blvd. (born there 12/4/44)* 3701 W. 119th Hawthorne (1946-1964)** 600 Hyde Park Avenue, Inglewood (1964) 124 Hillsdale, Inglewood (1965) 2600 Benedict Canyon (Dennis & Carol)+ 14400 Sunset Blvd (the 'Manson' house)++ Wavecrest Ave., Venice Beach Beverly Glen Slip C-1100, Marina Del Ray (berth of Harmony 1974-80) 3109 Ocean Front Walk 32184 Broad Beach, Trancas (Dennis & Karen) 9747 Yokum Drive, Beverly Hills (Dennis & Karen) Coldwater canyon (Dennis & Christine 1980 - Christine's house, I believe) Trancas Beach (11/83) Santa Monica Bay Inn, Ocean Park Avenue (Dennis & Shawn) * - house still stands but almost entirely remodelled ** - demolished mid-80s. + - gated community with guards ++ - demolished/extensively remodelled mid-2000s 'Recording Studios' *'Western Studios'. 6000 Sunset Boulevard, Los Angeles CA, USA. The Beach Boys recorded here between 196? and 19??. Albums partly or completely recorded there are: Pet Sounds, xxxx, xxxx. http://www.liquid-blue.com/music/pages/WesternRecorders.htm *'Capitol Studios'. 1750 Vine Street, Los Angeles CA, USA. The Beach Boys recorded here between 196? and 19??. Albums partly or completely recorded there are: xxxx, xxxx, xxxx. ttp://history.sandiego.edu/gen/recording/studios2.html *'Brother Studio #1.' Bambrugge, Holland 7/1972 through 10/1972: Holland Album. *'Brother Studio #2'. 1454 5th Street, Santa Monica CA, USA. The studio is no longer there. The Beach Boys recorded here between 1973 and 1979. Albums partly or completely recorded there were: Dennis Wilson, Pacific Ocean Blue, 15 Big Ones, MIU (mixing), *'CBS Studios'. On the north side of Sunset, between Gower and El Centro *'United Recorders'. 6050 Sunset Blvd, Los Angeles CA, USA. Now called United Recording (formerly Ocean Way). 'Schools' The Wilsons *'Hawthorne High'. 4859 W. El Segundo Blvd, Los Angeles CA, USA.. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawthorne_High_School_%28Hawthorne%2C_California%29 'Concert Halls (main)' *'Roxy Theater'. Address. Brian Wilson played his come back concerts on xx.xx.xx-xx.xx.xx and recorded the double live album "Live at The Roxy". http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Roxy_Theatre *'Royal Festival Hall'. Address, London, UK. Brian Wilson debuted "Brian Wilson Presents SMiLE" in 2004 and "That Lucky Old Sun" in 2008 *Long Beach Civic Auditorium. Address. Site of the first concert on New Year's Eve 1961. The site is now called Long Beach Arena. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Long_Beach_Arena 'Beaches' *'Paradise Cove' Nothern Cliff. Malibu CA, USA, South of Kanan-Dume Road, Paradise Cove Exit from PCH 28128 West Pacific Coast Highway, California 90265. Cover of Surfin Safari and All Summer Long albums. 'Others' *Beach Boys Landmark. Address. Build on the Wilsons Hawthorne home. http://www.seeing-stars.com/immortalized/beachboys.shtml, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VqCmgO6ryT4&NR=1 *'Foster's Freeze'. 11969 Hawthorne Blvd, Los Angeles CA, USA. Ice Cream stand, usual hang out of the band in the early days. On its parking lots the band heard that Surfin' won a local radio contest. *'Chez Jays (Santa Monica, CA)'. One of Dennis Wilsons favorite bars before his death. http://www.chezjays.com/ *Carl Wilson's grave. Westwood Memorial Park, Los Angeles CA, USA. Plot: Section D, near Minnie Riperton. *Dennis Wilsons boat slip. Basin C 1100 *Centinela Hospital Inglewood - Birthplace of Brian Wilson *Dennis boat was at Marina Del Ray, Marquessa Way *The firehouse seen in the GV promo is LAFD Fire Station 27, located on 1355 North Cahuenga Boulevard in Hollywood. *Murry's High School (and I guess Mike's Mom's and Audree's as well ) George Washington High 108th St. and Denker *1928 family home of Audree (Korthof) Wilson 1829 W. 84th st L.A. *Buddy Wilson's 1929 residence 9722 S. Figueroa L.A. *Audree and Murry's first home together (married March 26, 1938) 613 ½ w. 8th st. L.A. near the downtown campus of Pepperdine. They moved from here to the Harvard address. *A.B.L.E. 4969 Firestone Blvd. Southgate *The Radiant Radish: Brian's short-lived health food store (referenced in the song "H.E.L.P. is on the Way") was located at the corner of N San Vicente Blvd and Melrose Ave in West Hollywood Category:History Category:Lists